legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Nosgoth (cancelled game)/characters
Characters Established Characters [[Kain]] The emperor of [[Nosgoth]], treated with god-like reverence among the [[Vampires (Soul Reaver era)|vampires]]. ''Nosgoth'' suggested that Kain had vanished in the wake of [[Raziel's execution]], implying that he had travelled forward in time to meet with [[Raziel]] upon his resurrection. Despite not appearing Kain's influence was felt heavily through the game with his symbol and visage appearing in several map areas. [[Raziel]] [[Turel]] [[Dumah]] [[Rahab]] [[Zephon]] [[Melchiah]] The [[Priestess]] [[Bane]] [[DeJoule]] [[Anarcrothe]] Development Anacrothe was referenced in background to ''Nosgoth'' via the red sisters of Anacrothe/Alchemists class. [http://forums.eidosgames.com/showpost.php?p=1937672&postcount=711 New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed] at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #711 (by Monkeythumbz) [http://forums.eidosgames.com/showpost.php?p=1937672&postcount=715 New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed] at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #715 (by Monkeythumbz) Here he was initially cited along with the other members of the [[Dark Eden triad]] as an example of the elemental knowledge that was lost and became legend to the [[Humans]] under the rule of [[Kain's empire]] in the [[Soul Reaver era]]. After Elustra's destruction of her [[Vampires (Soul Reaver era)|vampire]] alchemist masters and subsequent return of the knowledge to humans, she named her order the ''"red sistes of Anacothe"'', honoring the last human known to have possessed knowledge of alchemy. [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog/alchemists-arcane-cultists-with-a-thirst-for-revenge Alchemists - Arcane Cultists with a Thirst for Revenge] at the [http://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) Etymology Prior to 2013, the most recent nomenclature publicly utilized by a [[Crystal Dynamics]] employee was "Anarcrothe", by Amy Hennig, which was since been deemed the primary spelling by several fansites. [http://www.thelostworlds.net/Etc/Anacrothes_Adventures.html Anacrothe's Adventures] at The Lost Worlds (by Divine Shadow and Ben Lincoln) However, promotional material for ''Nosgoth'' utilizes "Anacrothe" instead. [[Azimuth]] New Characters Ancellas '''Ancellas''' was a character mentioned in the backstory of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Vanguards_.28Drowning_Men.29|Drowning Men]] and [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Vanguards_.28Drowning_Men.29|Shield Bearers]] of ''[[Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]''. [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#Patriarch_of_the_Waters|Patriarch of the Waters]] and thus head of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#Isle_of_the_Dead|Isle of the Dead]] and responsible for the death rituals of the city of [[Meridian]] and overseeing of the prisoner population of the isle, Ancellas was in charge of the fortress-church when the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_War_For_Nosgoth|War For Nosgoth]] reached Meridian. He was among the first casualties of the [[Razielim]] attack on the island. Andris Elustra '''Elustra''' was a [[Humans|human]] who came to prominence during the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_War_For_Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]] in the mid-[[Soul Reaver era]]. Originally a slave to the [[Melchahim]] [[Vampires|vampire]] alchemist [[Nosgoth_(game)/characters#Laderic|Laderic]], Elustra destroyed his facility and stole the secret of ''"liquid fire"'' [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#Naptha|Naphtha]] for the humans. Venerated for her actions and her discovery, Elustra became the creator and leader of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Alchemists_.28Red_sisters_of_Anarcrothe.29|red sisters of Anacrothe]]. Role Abducted from her human kin by [[Melchahim]] [[Vampires (Soul Reaver era)|vampire]] alchemist [[Nosgoth_(game)/characters#Laderic|Laderic]], Elustra was known to have served as a personal slave to Laderic for over two decades whilst he researched and experimented in the production of [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#Naptha|Naphtha]]. For several years, Elustra feigned madness in a bid to increase her chances of survival whilst getting closer to Laderic and his potent new weapon. Thinking Elustra incapable of rational thought, Laderic underestimated her ability to understand his experiments and left vials of Naphtha too close to the her cage. In an act of suicidal depression, Elustra was able to escape her cage and murder her captor and turning her attention to rest of the facility, she burnt the laboratory to the ground; massacring vampires and human slaves alike and incurring herself massive injures. Found some time after by nomadic humans, Elustra was cared for and healed by the humans, who began to venerate the woman who had escaped from decades of torture and apparently taken revenge on her former vampire masters for human deaths, unaware that she was responsible for the human deaths. As she recovered, Elustra donned a mask to hide her injuries and dedicated her life and that of her followers to the last human alchemist known before the [[Kain's empire|vampire rule]], [[Blood Omen era|long-dead]] former [[States]] [[States Guardian|Guardian]] [[Anarcrothe]]. Deciding to use the rediscovered alchemical knowledge in her vengeance against the vampires, Elustra followers became the pyrotechnic [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Alchemists_.28Red_sisters_of_Anarcrothe.29|Alchemists]] of the newly christened [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Alchemists_.28Red_sisters_of_Anarcrothe.29|red sisters of Anacrothe]], with Elustra as their leader. Notes The veneration of Elustra hinges somewhat on a mis-representation of Elustra's actions. The humans who discovered her assumed she had taken revenge on the vampires of [[Nosgoth_(game)/characters#Laderic|Laderic]]'s facility for their massacre of human prisoners and slaves, when in fact these were victims of Elustra's [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#Naptha|Naphtha]] fueled rage. Similarly, her veneration of [[Anarcrothe]] as the last human [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Alchemists_.28Red_sisters_of_Anarcrothe.29|alchemist]] before the [[Kain's empire|vampire rule]] may also be somewhat mistaken as few records survived from the time of the [[Blood Omen era]]. Notably the spelling of Anacrothe has varied once again. Eskandor '''Eskandor''' was a [[Vampires|Vampire]] who rose to prominence during the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_War_For_Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]] in the mid-[[Soul Reaver era]] and came to lead the remains of the [[Razielim]] clan. Role As one of the younger vampires of the [[Razielim]] clan, Eskandor was due to join the ranks of the clan elders after his [[Pupating|pupation]] began. However, after the outbreak of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_Vampire_Civil_War|Vampire civil war]] and the destruction of the Razielim elders, Eskandor was among the unknowing Razielim that emerged from the Razielim's final [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#The_Fane|underground city]], and he became de facto leader of the remnants of the Razielim. Eskandor took charge as the Razielim vampires desperately searched for a food source after their hibernation, and it was their discovery of [[Melchahim]] and [[Dumahim]] vampire corpses at [[Coorhagen]] that first alerted the [[Vampires (Soul Reaver era)|vampires]] to the human rebellion and growing [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_War_For_Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]]. Eventually Eskandor led the Razielim to their abandoned [[Raziel's clan territory|former territory]] and discovered it occupied by Dumahim, including [[Dumah]] himself. Ignorant of the conflict that had broken out between the clans, Eskandor was taken for a private audience with Dumah upon his arrival, and it was only then that he realized the true peril facing the remnants of the Razielim: desperate for blood and unable to defend themselves, they would be in great danger of being wiped out at the hands of their brethren unless they proved their worth. Manipulated by Dumah into believing that Raziel and his clan had betrayed Kain, Eskandor swore an oath to the service of Dumah and persuaded him that his clan could be of great use in putting down the human uprising by relaying information of the human victories at [[Coorhagen]]. The emergence of Eskandor and the Razielim ultimately convinced the members of the [[Council]] of the threat posed by the humans and ended the Vampire Civil War, encouraging the clans to call a truce in the face of the human opposition and kicked off the human and vampire conflict in the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_War_For_Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]]. Further council meetings and the backing of both [[Turel]] and Dumah against the opposition of their brothers resulted in the solidification of the Razielim's role as aerial tacticians in the vampire armies and Eskandor's role as Razielim sergeant in exchange for their loyalty to the other clans. When the Razielim underground city and [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#The_Fane|Fane]] was discovered by [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Scouts_.28Watchers.29|Watcher]] [[Nosgoth_(game)/characters#Tychard|Tychard]] and assaulted by the [[Humans]], it was at Eskandor's urging that the [[Vampires (Soul Reaver era)|vampires]] defended the Razielim stronghold. Notes ''"Eskandor"'' is the Arabic form of the name ''"Alexander,"'' meaning ''"defender of men''" in Greek. Gerik '''Gerik''' was a character mentioned in the backstory of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Vanguards_.28Drowning_Men.29|Drowning Men]] and [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Vanguards_.28Drowning_Men.29|Shield Bearers]] of ''[[Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]''. A former mass-murderer and prisoner at the [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#Isle_of_the_Dead|Isle of the Dead]] Gerik was present when the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_War_For_Nosgoth|War For Nosgoth]] reached Meridian and the [[Razielim]] attacked the island. Led by [[Nosgoth_(game)/characters#Torstein|Torstein]] to bind together with his former captors against the [[Vampires|vampire]] threat, Gerik was one of the Shield Bearers that emerged victorious, building the renewed Drowning Men. Jehoel '''Jehoel''' was a [[Zephonim]] commander in the early stages of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_Vampire_Civil_War|Vampire civil war]] preceding the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_War_For_Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]] in the mid-[[Soul Reaver era]]. He was mentioned in the background story of ''[[Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]'''s [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#The_Fane|Fane]] map. Role Jehoel was a commander of the [[Zephonim]] clan at the start of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_Vampire_Civil_War|Vampire civil war]] in the [[Soul Reaver era]]. As [[Razielim]] elder [[Nosgoth_(game)/characters#Lailah|Lailah]] sought to re-inhabit the [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#The_Fane|Fane]] in the [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#Erebus_Mountains|Erebus Mountains]] she was ambushed by a force of [[Dumahim]] and Zephonim commanded by Jehoel. After interrogation, Jehoel tore her head from her shoulders and kept it as a trophy, while her body was reduced to ashes. Notes *Jehoel is a hebrew name meaning ''"Angel of presence"''. Continuing the naming conventions established in ''[[Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver]]'', ''"Jehoel"'' is the name of a biblical angel associated with archangel Michael, who is occasionally referenced as the ''"chief angel of the Seraphim"''. Laderic '''Laderic''' is a vampire belonging to the [[Melchahim]] clan. He is an alchemist responsible for the discovery of [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#Naptha|Naphtha]], a liquid fire. Role After poisoning several humans by accident, rendering the humans unusable, Laderic with his fellow vampire associates fled across the Great Southern Sea to avoid confrontation and wrath of their leader, [[Melchiah]]. The exiled [[Melchahim]] established a settlement and gathered human slaves to perform alchemical tests on them and for their precious skin. They have continued their experiments and Laderic successfully concocted the naphtha substance, capable of being used equally against humans or vampires. By an act of carelessness, Laderic left few vials of naphtha unguarded and too close to the cage of one his human captives, [[Nosgoth_(game)/characters#Elustra|Elustra]]. She used the vials to burn through the cage and in her rage killed all of the vampires and slaves alike, including Laderic. Notes Eventhough the Nupraptor´s curse didn´t fully develop at this point in time, skins of [[Melchahim]] are already beginning to show signs of decay, requiring a supply of humans in order to maintain the composure of their bodies. Lailah '''Lailah''' was a [[Razielim]] clan elder in the early stages of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_Vampire_Civil_War|Vampire civil war]] preceding the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_War_For_Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]] in the mid-[[Soul Reaver era]]. She was mentioned in the background story of ''[[Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]'''s [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#The_Fane|Fane]] map. Role Lailah was an elder of the [[Razielim]] clan at the start of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_Vampire_Civil_War|Vampire civil war]] in the [[Soul Reaver era]]. In the early ''Soul Reaver era'' during the fall of the [[Major human kingdoms]], she had been a resident of the Razielim underground city and [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#The_Fane|Fane]] and served as ''"matriarch of the [[blood]] bringers"'' and had overseen the [[Pupating|pupation]] and initial [[Feeding]] of the fledgling [[Vampires (Soul Reaver era)|vampires]] of the clan. She was one of the last of the clan to leave the Fane on the order of [[Raziel]]. When the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_Vampire_Civil_War|Vampire civil war]] broke out in the wake of [[Raziel's execution]], Lailah recognised the threat to their clan and conspired with fellow elder [[Nosgoth_(game)/characters#Sarakiel|Sarakiel]] to secretly move their pupating siblings the underground city. Following the disappearance of [[Kain]], Lailah was convinced the danger had increased and she led a convoy into the [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#Erebus_Mountains|Erebus Mountains]] seeking to re-inhabit the [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#The_Fane|Fane]] and take up her former role, however she was ambushed by a force of [[Dumahim]] and [[Zephonim]] commanded by [[Nosgoth_(game)/characters#Jehoel|Jehoel]]. After an interrogation in which she swore that she and her kin were headed to [[Coorhagen]] instead, she was beheaded by Jehoel who kept her head as a trophy, while her body was reduced to ashes. Notes *Lailah is a hebrew name meaning ''"night"'', ''"born at night"'' or ''"dark beauty"''. Continuing the naming conventions established in ''[[Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver]]'', ''"Lailah"'' is the name of a biblical angel associated with reproductive conception. Modern equivalents of the name include ''"Leila"'' and ''"Layla"''. *Lailah is the first [[Vampires|vampire]] [[Vampires (Soul Reaver era)|of the]] [[Soul Reaver era]] to be confirmed to be female, solidifying that [[Kain's empire]] did include female vampires and was not a male-only society. Up until the début of Lailah the gender of devolved vampires had been ambiguous. Malus '''Malus''' was a member of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Prophets_.28Lost_Seers_of_Avernus.29|Lost Seers of Avernus]] who discovered [[Blood fountains]] for the [[Humans]]. Roxen '''Roxen''' was a member of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Prophets_.28Lost_Seers_of_Avernus.29|Lost Seers of Avernus]] who first wrought the [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Prophets_.28Lost_Seers_of_Avernus.29|Prophets]] signature Revolver weapons. Role Notes *Roxen's new armaments bring with them ''"whispered tales of a connection between the new armaments and a great Oracle whom Roxen suspected might be another of her own kind"''. These may reference [[Moebius]] the timestreamer and his disguise as the ''"Oracle of Nosgoth"'' when Kain first met him in ''[[Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain]]'', and [[Moebius's museum]] in the [[Oracle's Caves]] - which contained the first appearance of a firearm in the ''[[Legacy of Kain]]'' series. Alternatively the oracle reference could refer to the [[Elder God]] as "the oracle" of the [[Ancient Vampires]], or the [[Seer]]. Sarakiel '''Sarakiel''' was a [[Razielim]] clan elder in the early stages of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_Vampire_Civil_War|Vampire civil war]] preceding the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_War_For_Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]] in the mid-[[Soul Reaver era]]. He was mentioned in the background story of ''[[Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]'''s [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#The_Fane|Fane]] map. Role Sarakiel was an elder of the [[Razielim]] clan at the start of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_Vampire_Civil_War|Vampire civil war]] in the [[Soul Reaver era]]. In the early ''Soul Reaver era'' during the fall of the [[Major human kingdoms]], he had been a resident of the Razielim underground city and [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#The_Fane|Fane]] and served as ''"prime custodian of the Eternal Shrine"'' - presumably responsible for the feeding of the fledgling vampires of the clan. At the orders of [[Raziel]], he left the Fane for the world above ground. When the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_Vampire_Civil_War|Vampire civil war]] broke out in the wake of [[Raziel's execution]], Sarakiel recognised the threat to their clan and conspired with fellow elder [[Nosgoth_(game)/characters#Lailah|Lailah]] to secretly move their pupating siblings the underground city. Following the disappearance of [[Kain]], Sarakiel began to have his doubts on their course of action but was arguably convinced by the fate of Lailah - slain by a force of [[Dumahim]] and [[Zephonim]] commanded by [[Nosgoth_(game)/characters#Jehoel|Jehoel]] as she led a convoy into the [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#Erebus_Mountains|Erebus Mountains]] seeking to re-inhabit the [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#The_Fane|Fane]] and take up her former role. As the Razielim became the target of the other clans, the evolved and fully winged Sarakiel took to the skies and abandoned the overrun [[Raziel's clan territory|Razielim clan territory above ground]] leading a convoy of elders north to the underground city and the fane, but they were soon discovered and assaulted from all sides by their brethren. Deliberately avoiding giving away the position of the underground city, Sarakiel and his followers fled further beyond [[Dark Eden]], but could not find respite and one by one the company perished. Sarakiel's corpse was never recovered. Notes *Sarakiel (alternatively Sariel and several other variants) is a hebrew name meaning ''"command of god"''. Continuing the naming conventions established in ''[[Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver]]'', ''"Sariel"'' is the name of a biblical angel associated with the earth, primordial power or ''"eternity and tremblimg".'' Speyr '''Speyr''' was a [[Humans|human]] who held authority over the city of [[Meridian]] as [[Chancellor]] of Meridian in the mid ''[[Soul Reaver era]]'' seen in ''[[Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]''. Speyr was responsible for finding a solution to the criminal problem of the city by sending undesirables to the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#Patriarch_of_the_Waters|Patriarch of the Waters]] in the [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#Isle_of_the_Dead|Isle of the Dead]] to work off their debt to society. Ultimately this led to the creation of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Vanguards_.28Drowning_Men.29|Shield Bearers]] of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Vanguards_.28Drowning_Men.29|Drowning Men]]. Torstein '''Torstein''' was a character mentioned in the backstory of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Vanguards_.28Drowning_Men.29|Drowning Men]] and [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Vanguards_.28Drowning_Men.29|Shield Bearers]] of ''[[Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]''. A Marshall-in-arms, Torstein was responsible for overseeing the prisoners of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#Isle_of_the_Dead|Isle of the Dead]] and presumably reported to [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#Patriarch_of_the_Waters|Patriarch of the Waters]] [[Nosgoth_(game)/characters#Ancellas|Ancellas]]. Torstein was present when the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_War_For_Nosgoth|War For Nosgoth]] reached Meridian and the [[Razielim]] attacked the island. Torstein led the former overseers and prisoners to fight together to overcome the force of the Razielim and emerge victorious, building the renewed Drowning Men. Tychard '''Tychard''' was a veteran [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Scouts_.28Watchers.29|Scout]] of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Scouts_.28Watchers.29|Watchers]] in the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_War_For_Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]] in the mid-[[Soul Reaver era]] who dicovered the location of the [[Razielim]] underground city for the [[Humans]]. He was mentioned in the background story of ''[[Nosgoth (game)|Nosgoth]]'''s [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#The_Fane|Fane]] map. Role Tychard was an experienced veteran [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Scouts_.28Watchers.29|Scout]] of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/classes#Scouts_.28Watchers.29|Watchers]] of [[Dark Eden]] in the mid-[[Soul Reaver era]] of the [[Nosgoth_(game)/terms#The_War_For_Nosgoth|War for Nosgoth]]. After the emergence of the fledgling [[Razielim]] led by [[Nosgoth_(game)/characters#Eskandor|Eskandor]] from the Razielim underground city and the [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#The_Fane|Fane]], Tychard was one of the humans sent to scour the [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#Erebus_Mountains|Erebus Mountains]] between Dark Eden and [[Coorhagen]] in search of their lair. Along with two others Tychard was caught in an avalanche which claimed the lives of his comrades. However Tychard survived and discovered the [[Snow]] drift had exposed a cave in the mountains which led down into the now deserted [[Nosgoth_(game)/locations#The_Fane|Fane]]. Soon after Tychard returned with an army of men to occupy this remote fortress. Notes